ARE YOU SERIOUS
by Zito-chan
Summary: Hinata was told that she and her friends would be transferred to a different schools and would be forgotten.What happens when they all end up in the same place and she meets a very special forgotten friend?I suck at summaries.Sorry peeps!
1. Chapter 1

In my story Hinata has spunk (NOT like road to ninja),An inner self, and her normal self(shy but tough, awesome, pretty blah you get it).BTW if it has Anti-Sakura I AM NOT AN ANTI-SAKURA!If you find some anti-Sakuraish in this story tell -Sakura does NOT include the following: Sasuke dissing her, Her getting humiliated(It's usual in sasuhina), it's just usual her(Sasuke fangirl) so no flames. Sorry if it sucks.

Chapter intro: Hinata Hyuga is about to be introduced to a new group. That's all I can say.

Hinata was getting ready for her first day at her new school. She was nervous but then again, her nii-san would be there. Hinata was leaving out the door when Hanabi blocked the doorway.

"No!" Hinata looked confused.

"Ummmm, Hanabi you're kind of in the way."

"No you can't leave! Father won't let me eat breakfast lunch or even dinner! I'm starving! He uses all the hot water so I have to shower in cold water!"

Hinata felt sad for her little was finally free of her father's clutches and Hanabi was stuck there for about 8 more years. (A/N: Hanabi is 11 in this.)

"Ok Hanabi."

"So you'll stay?"

"No but I'll make you a deal. I'll send you food everyday if I can and I'll arrange for someone to let you bathe in hot water. So, do we have a deal?"

Hanabi was silent for a minute.

"Ok. But you better keep your word!"

Hinata giggled. "Cross my Heart and hope to die. Ok then see you Hanabi"

Before Hinata got out the door Hanabi hugged her. "I'm gonna miss you sis." She said with tears streaming down her face.

Hinata looked at her little sister. "Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can. If you're having trouble with father you call me ok?"

"Thank you Onee-chan"

Hinata said something that Hanabi did not hear. "I'll make sure that man doesn't hurt you the way he hurt me"

Flashback

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"M-m-m-m-mama!"

Hanabi was still a baby at this had woken up from her nap and started crying when she heard the screams. Neji also heard the screams and was running toward the scene. "HINATA-SAMA! HANABI!" Hinata and Hanabi's mother was on the floor and they Hinata couldn't do anything about it.

Hiashi suddenly started banging Hinata's head on a wall, a mixture of tears and blood streaming down her face. By the time Neji got there, Hiashi had already fled the scene, Hinata was on the floor, and Hanabi was still crying. Neji had taken care of Hinata and Hanabi ever since, while their father had eaten like a king and did nothing but lay back and relax all day.

End of flashback

"Hinata-sama!" Hinata looked to see Neji in the car signaling for her to hurry up. Hinata and Hanabi said goodbye and with that Hinata and Neji were off to school.

Hinata was happily walking in the school with her nii-san when they stopped walking in front of a group of boys. A brown haired boy with read streaks on his face spoke first.

"Hey Neji who's the cutie! Did you finally find someone else other the bun-bun girl?"Hinata blushed. And who's this bun-bun girl?

"Touch my cousin you're dead." The crew looked stunned. Then a boy in spandex spoke up." Well…I do see the resemblance. They both have long hair and white eyes." Which was two of the most obvious similarities.

"Hi I'm Hinata."Hinata was surprised she lost her stutter. She just suddenly felt confident with this group of boys she hasn't even met yet in presence. A blonde haired boy shoved Neji out of the way and got in Hinata's face." Hi Hinata I'm Naruto! Nice to meet ya!" Then the brown haired boy from earlier. " I'm Kiba." He mouthed "call me".Hinata thought he was lucky since Neji didn't notice. Next another brown haired boy. "I'm Shikamaru..zzzz" Then came the boy in spandex. "I AM ROCK LEE OF THE YOUTH!" And last a raven haired boy. "Sasuke." Hinata somewhat felt intimidated by his glare. She felt all cold inside when she looked into his eyes, but still kept her head high.

"Nice to meet you all."

A/N: HAS SOOOOOOOOOOO MANY MISTAKES


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm working on chapter length. Sorry if this also has Anti-Karinish stuff in it too. THEIR SASUKE FANGIRLS WHAT ELSE WOULD HAPPEN IN A SASUHINA!?(excuse my spelling in this chapter) slight Saihina.

Chapter intro: Hinata is about to meet an old guyfriend if you know what I mean. ^.^(NOT Sasuke sasuhina stuff coming up soon. Does that sound cheesy?)

When Hinata was done greeting everybody except the raven haired boy all she saw was a pink flash. She thought she was lost in a land of pink bubblegum when she came back to reality from all the shock.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" said a girly voice. Hinata looked to see what it was when she recognized the pink flash from her recent encounter. It was a girl. Neji introduced Hinata to the pink haired girl; partly. She was too interested in the raven haired boy so called Sasuke to even notice her.

"Hinata that is Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"Otherwise known as Sasuke's 1# fangirl." Kiba said

_Sakura. That sounds familiar._

Sakura had seemed to hear the comment and turned around to yell at Kiba when she saw Hinata and looked her up and down. She stood silent, then she spoke.

"Who is this? " she asked. Neji was about to respond when Naruto interrupted him.

"This is Neji's cute cousin Hina-chan!" Hinata blushed at the fact that everyone was calling her cute. Sakura didn't seem impressed by her appearance.

"Hello. It's Hinata Hyuga." Hinata responded. Sakura looked at her again.

"Neji! Can I talk to your cousin for a minute?" Neji looked confused and started to respond. "Ok but be sure not to take her anywhere or-" Sakura had already taken Hinata into a different room. When they entered Sakura had a serious look on her face.

"Listen _Hinata_, whoever you are, you better keep of **MY **Sasuke-kun. Don't even THINK about hitting on him like all those other girls. Sasuke-kun and I are a couple and nobody can come in between us. I'm warning you. If you try to touch my Sasuke-kun you will pay."

"But I just met-"

"SAVE IT HYUGA! Remember what a said, or you'll regret it." Hinata didn't say another word. She just left the room with Sakura. When they got back to the crew she had noticed Sakura had not a serious look on her face but a bright smile.

"Where have you two been!" Neji asked. " Neji you are WAY too worried! It's only been two minutes!" Sakura responded. Neji was about to speak when he was interrupted yet again.

"Don't worry Neji! I was only telling sweet little Hinata here how great friends we'll be!" Just then her sweet and innocent voice turned into a harsh intimidating voice. "INO! KARIN! LET'S GO!" Two girls, a blonde one and a LITERALLY red headed one came to the right and left of Sakura and started to walk off.

"So…she's Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Yup. If you get closer to Sasuke than she does, she will TOTALLY flip out! And those other two are Sasuke's #2 and #3 fangirls." said Kiba.

Later on Hinata was looking for her dorm.

_Now, where is 248?_

_246,247….. Ah! 248! _Hinata opened the door to her dorm and what she saw was so unbelievable she just froze.

"Hi!"

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hi…." It was one of Sasuke's other fangirls. Hinata was afraid she might do the same that Sakura did. She just stood there looking at the blonde.

"I'm Ino. You must be Hinata my roommate! Hyuga right?"

"Hai."

"Sakura told me about you…." Ino was silent for a moment. To Hinata's surprise, Ino hugged her. " Girl I know what you're going through! She did the same to me when I first got here. I just said hi to Sasuke and she yanked me in a random room and fussed at me like some rich skank would fuss at a poor person! THAT'S JUST PLAIN OUT CRUEL!" Hinata flinched at her language.

" Thank you Ino-san." Hinata hugged her back. " No problem Hina-chan." Hinata felt safe now that she had someone to understand her other than her nii-san.

The next day was Saturday. Sakura had gone to visit her parents, so Hinata could relax.

_Sakura is gone to visit her parents. That's good. Now I can relax about getting near Sa….sa….Sasuke! That's his name, Sasuke! _Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging at the door. Hinata went to go open it. Ino got up too. Hinata opened the door and was face to face with another blonde.

_It's the Uzumaki kid._

"Oh it's you…" Said Ino

"We're all going to the beach you wanna go? Cuz I really wanna see you in your swimsuit…." Naruto had muttered that last part.

"Oh sure!" Hinata was excited to go to the beach. She hadn't been to the beach in a while. Her mama always used to take her before she… you know. So really the last time she went to the beach was when she was eight.

"I'll go too! Time to get my swimsuit ON!" Ino was also excited, but only because it was really hot.

After everyone was ready they all went to the beach. It was really sunny so they all either got under umbrellas or got in the water. Hinata was wearing an all purple bikini with a flower on the bra and Ino was wearing an all turquoise bikini. Hinata saw the eyes of boys shaped as hearts centered on her.

"Ino-san, what are they starring at me for? Did I do something wrong?" She whispered. Ino took a look at the boys with hearts in their eyes and giggled. "They think you're hot Hina-chan!" Hinata blushed.

"Ne?! But why me?! I'm not good at dating other people since I broke up with-"

"Hime!" A voice familiar to everyone said. It was Sai. The most popular superstar, singer ,painter ,and ,guitarist ever.

Hinata turned around to look at her old mate. But too many fangirls were blocking him from her sight. Sai somehow made it out of the crowd of fangirls and some boys who were trying to get tips. Hinata just stood there when Sai walked up to her.

"So how are you doing Hime?" Hinata was about to respond when Ino spoke first. " OMG YOU ARE THE SUPERSTAR SAI AND… OMG!"

"Hello Sai. I'm sorry that we had to break up it's just that I had to move and-" Hinata couldn't finish,she was interrupted by and excited Ino. "OMG YOU TWO USED TO GO OUT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME GIRL IF YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD SAKURA SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN SO JEALOUS AND-"

"It's ok I understood the first time you told me."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Well, I was going to come visit you at your new school and it was really hot so I came here."

"That explains it. You can come back to the school with us if you want."

"Sure."

"Great but were going to stay here a little longer so we might as well have fun!"

"That…is a great idea."

Sorry it's so lame peeps. The Sasuhina is coming soon I promise you SO PLEASE NO FLAMES! I'm begging you~ T.T


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I didn't update for so long for you people that are ACTUALLY reading 's a terrible chapter 'cause I typed it at the last minute(and by last minute I mean before my Dad pulled me off).Hope you like it anyway!

_Chapter 3:The party part 1_

Hinata was just sitting in the bathtub thinking when it happened.

Sai went home after that week had went by,and Ino was starting to say something when the guys had started fighting about something(though she didn't know what it was) and took it WAY to far. Hinata didn't know why Ino invited everybody in the first said she was going to take a bath to get ready but everybody arrived _too _ remebered it all.

" WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP DOBE!"

"YOU SHUT UP TEME!"

"Guys calm down this is so troublesome!"

"I think this is very youthful!"

"OM NOM NOM" ( Can you tell who is who?)

Hinata guessed Naruto and Sa...Sa...Sasuke were still couldn't get his name!Anyway she guessed they had started punching and kicking when the bathroom door burst open and there were eyes staring at THE BATHTUB!

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!"

When Ino heard the screams she had no clue what was going where bleeding,Sakura stared agrily and jealosuly, (IDC IF IT'S A WORD OR NOT!)and somebody was finally took a look to see what it was and immediatly got jealous.

Naruto and Sasuke were faced down in the bathtub with Hinata in pulled them out and noticed that there was blood in the water and all over their faces not to mention their faces were red and they were on the floor.

"NARUTO YOU PERVERT!"Everybody was startled when they heard the shrieking voice of the pink haired stormed in the bathroom picked up Naruto then punched him back onto the ground.

"I CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU FOR ONE SECOND!" Sakura yelled then punched him again.

"OWWWWWW! What about SASUKE-TEME!" Sakura then remembered the raven haired boy and walked over to him.

"Oh Sasuke-kun your face is all red!I'm sure it was an accident you wouldn't mean to do something like that to _poor Hinata _would you?"Talk about was amazed at how Sakura could change her personality so she realized she was still naked and in the bathtub.

"U-umm could you all get out so I can get a towel...please?" All heads popped up when the heard Hinata's soft voice and left the dried off a little bit,got a towel and exited the was embarressed to come out in only a towel but she did anyway.

Hinata noticed that everyone was looked around for a spot to sit down then noticed the only available spot was next to Sa...Sa...

_Oh why can't I figure out his name! _She thought to herself and sat blushed at the sight of Hinata in only a towel,which was strange since he just recently plunged into the bathtub while she was in it.

_Ugh! That Hyuga girl is next to MY Sasuke-kun! _Ino noticed Sakura looking at her strangley and finally said something.

"As I was saying! I was thinking about having a costume party! I need help on the details,decorations...stuff like that! So you all are going to help me!"

"I got the DJ!" Said Naruto.

"I got the entertainment!" Said Lee.

"I got the food and drinks!" Said Choji.

"I got the decorations!" Said Sakura

"I got the people." Said Shikamaru.

"I got the money for everything." Said Sasuke and Hinata at the same time causing them to blush,which they don't know why.

"And _I _have the location! At Hinata's house!"

"Wah?!My house but w-why Ino-san?" Hinata had a gigantamungous ( Caution:not a word but idc) condo but just moved there and didn't want it getting all dirty.

" 'Cause I wanna see how big your house is!Exclaimed Ino.

"OH CMON! Her house can't be THAT big for someone like _her." _Said was annoyed at the fact that Sakura thinks of her as some poor girl who just stumbled upon the school and they took her in.

"Sakura don't you remember from the academy? The Hyuga clan Is one of the most RICHEST clans in the village next to Uchiha." Said Ino.

"Then why don't we have the party at Sasuke-kuns house?" Asked Sakura.

"Cause I don' wanna! I already know what Sasuke-kun's house looks like.I wanna see Hinata's!"

"Oh cmon Ino-san my house isn't t-that big." Hinata said shyly.

"We'll have to wait and see!Alright everyone has their part so let's start planning at our individual dorms!"

"OKAY!" Yelled everyone in others left and started planning the party out with their thought to everyone has a different part to plan...

_This is going to be SOME party._

You have NO idea how fast I had to type this so I'm sure it has tons of mistakes!


End file.
